Too many Yuis!
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: The universe explodes


Day sunny, Hachiman walks to his favorite part of the city— the slums and the ghettos. This is where you can find most of the yard sales in the city. And their prices are worth is af.

"Hmm lemme check this out…" Hachiman perused an antique teapot decorated with beautiful jewels. "How much is that for?"

"Take… take it for free! Just get this cursed shit away from me!" The old man responded, his face turning white the moment his eyes focused on the teapot.

Hachiman was happy to get a nice teapot for free so he decided to go back and spend some time with Komachi, who had recently grown quite a bust. "Cursed?" Hachiman questioned. Even he won't believe in curses. "Man that dude sure can act," chuckled he.

So he went home with the beautifully decorated teapot. Upon reaching home, he went to the shed and took out a bottle of polish. He is going to make it look new af. So he settled down and started polishing the fuck out of the teapot with a piece of white cloth.

Shabamz! The teapot suddenly let loose a slew of steam, momentarily blinding Hachiman. When he opened his eyes, he could see a ghostly apparition with its tail attached to the teapot.

"Who are you?"

"Ayooo niqqa! Ma dawg i gotta show respekt man yo the realest nigga man i mean, i be trapped in dis shietz fo 300 years and yo freed me man! Real shit! Now, listen fool, i got 1 wish to grant yo pretty ass. Gotta decide fast!"

Hachiman could not believe it. What only happens in fantasies is now happening to him. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, he thought long and hard.

Five minutes later, he blurted out his wish. "I want Yui to like me so that I can go down on her!"

"REally nigga! Yo could be saving lives n shietz man, you could be curing cancer with that wish, and now dis gon be the wish yo 'ad in mind? Man check yo privilege!"

"So you gonna grant me the wish or what?"

The genie sighed. Rules are rules, and he has to fulfill his wish.

"Ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli ravioli!"

However, Hachiman did not specify which Yui he's referring to. Thus 4 different girls appeared in front of him.

"AYEEEEEEEEEEEE" Hachiman yelled in surprise. He could spot Yui, but there were 3 other girls. One of them had blonde hair with a twintail. Another one has short black hair and a boob that can fill a man's heart. The last one is a brunnetee and she got an 'lectric guitar strapped to her.

"This is awkward af. Genie! Where the fuck are you genie? Man fuck that bitch."

"Can you please introduce yourselves please?"

"My name is Yui Yuigahama. You should have already known me, gay faggot. What am I doing here anyhow?"

Damn it genie! I told you to make Yui like me!

"My… my name is Yui Ichii. I don't know how I got here, but last I remembered I was with Yuzuko…" The blonde hair responded shyly.

The black haired one was too shy to even introduce herself, she was hugging a pillow the how damn time.

What is your name?

I SAID, WHAT IS YOUR NAME BITCH?!

Hachiman got impatient and slapped the black haired girl across the face.

The black haired girl sobbed. "Yui…"

"I know, dumbass, EVERYONE OF YOU BITCHES HERE IS YUI. ANSWER ME SERIOUSLY BEFORE I FUCKING RAPE YOU!1!1!11!1!1111!1!"

Hachiman punched the girl in the guts.

Then she stripped her of her pants. "FUCK YOU WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHAAAAAAAAAAAAVE?"

He hooked her in the gabber. Then he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it out of her puss.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Somebody help!"

SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BITCH SHOUT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

He then unzipped his pants, and thrusted his throbbing cock into Yui Funami's tight pussy.

He fucked her so hard that she died afterwards. Hachiman decided to feed it to Komachi, who was chained to her bed for days.

Suddenly, he heard a siren. Then he realised that the remaining girls secretly escaped and called the cops on him.

He was sent to jail, but only one month for the police found out Yui is merely a filthy lesbian who would not be productive citizen of Japan as she cannot bear babies.

However, he shares a cell with Chinatsu Yoshikawa, a serial killer so notorious that she had to be locked up with the guys. Upon hearing the name of his victim, she went batshit crazy and sent Hachiman straight to ICU.

Hachiman spent the remaining of his days getting penetrated by Chinatsu's futa coc. By the time he was released he could barely walk and his butthole gaped at a distance longer than Justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth's intellect.

Moral of te story is to not loose your cool else consequences will make you regret it.

Note: I narrated this piece to my nephew as a bedtime story and has decided to share it. He enjoyed my storytelling quite a lot and I hope to come out with more fables like this in the future for him (and you) to enjoy.


End file.
